A wireless communication system can include an enhanced coverage functionality to extend a cell coverage area of a base station. The cell coverage area can be extended by repeated data transmissions. For example, a device in extended coverage areas can transmit data repeatedly so that the base station receives enough radio energy to detect data. In Long-Term Evolution (LTE) wireless systems, a device configured with an enhanced coverage functionality can have a maximum number of repetitions, for example, between 8 to 32 if the device is in a coverage enhancement mode A or between 192 to 2048 if the device is in a coverage enhancement mode B. However, repeated data transmissions can lead to a high power consumption at the device.
For devices whose battery can be easily or frequently recharged, benefits of using the enhanced coverage functionality to gain more coverage may offset impacts of extra battery consumption. However, for a device that cannot be recharged frequently or cannot be recharged at all, for example, an asset tracker device that can remain operational without maintenance for a number of years, battery consumption is sensitive and the extra battery consumption could outweigh the gain in coverage.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.